User blog:Roinelll/Solace 5-07
<< Previous Chapter ---- Bow and Spear I didn't know how much time went by as I was asleep, but I felt refreshed. Sure, there was that odd meeting with those probable alter ego's in my mind, or whatever it was. Let's see how's Kota doing. I didn't have to check it really as the suit was still on me. Gonna stick with you for a bit more, hmm Izanami? With a chuckle I left the observation room and stepped into the lab, the boy was leaned backwards on one of the seats while the Aragami girl was busy playing with her feet as usual. "Hey Captain!" Kota greeted me cheerily to what Shio turned to me and chirped 'SIRA!' in high spirits. "Go and lay down some more, I'll keep watch of Norami for a while longer." I shook my head in response to indicate that I'm fine. "SHIO!" The pale girl said defiantly to what the boy groaned in defeat. "Kota, me Shio." "You're a stubborn one aren't you? It was decided what her name is already." I called to the boy and sat down beside him, he looked at me and there was a worried expression on his face. "Spit it out." Shio then crawled towards my feet and sat before me, nesting her chin on the knees of my suit. "Hey there lil' puppy." I greeted her to what she simply gave a bubbling giggle as I patted her head. "W-well... Licca came by shortly you were put to sleep and..." The boy stopped, seemingly alarmed. "Look, Sierra. I think there's something wrong with you." His voice was trembling with nervousness as he looked at me with increasing worry. "Of course there is!" I said with a boisterous laugh, what Shio tried to imitate, but only made the boy go paler. "I'm going insane from being consumed from the inside." I shook my head at the reaction of the young gunner. "Really. That's... what it was about when I sent you guys away... I didn't want you to worry about me, but then I realized... Or actually Soma made me realize... I got only you to support me and if I were to push you away in time of need..." "Doc and Licca were talking about things... A lot of things that I couldn't understand so I don't know how much was it related to you captain..." Kota said after a short silence, most probably to break the awkward atmosphere. However that still made me wonder. "However, it seems that the Doc gave a special task to her and it needs to be done and fast." "Did... Licca see Shio?" While I did trust the mechanic with this, but... "Kota?" "We were hidden in the other room, where the docs important equipment was." He gave a nervous laughter. "Do you know how hard it was to have her stay put and now chew on anything?" He looked at Shio, who decided to use that boisterous laughter I did just a few minutes ago, making me wonder just how much she can understand. "World's kinda sorry now, isn't it? I mean..." The boy suddenly said. "It's so dark..." That left me a bit baffled and I whistled in surprise. "Wow, didn't see you having a thing for philosophy." Kota then chuckled himself. "I mean... A long time ago, before the Aragami appeared." He called with a forlorn voice. "It was beautiful. It was... right, y'know?" He sighed looking at the Shio and leaning forward to pat her head. "No daily life-or-death struggles... giant monsters... lack of living space or resources..." "Well, I only know this world so I cannot comment of that one." "Okay, I really don't know." He admitted with a shrug. "I'm just quoting stuff I read on NORN. Have you seen those videos they have from pre-Aragami times?" His voice turned excited. "THEY ROCK!" Here it comes... "Someone uploaded all these old TV shows. I've been marathoning this one called Bugarally. It's like the best show!" "And you show that down out throats everything you can get the chance." I called out on him and the boy laughed sheepishly. "Well, but do whatever suits you." "Everyone must have been so happy back then. None of this paranoia." Kota's voice turned grim once more. "After work you'd head home and hug your family. They'd be so psyched to see ya. You'd tell stories at dinner and the whole table would laugh at jokes. You'd stay up and play games. Then when you finally went to sleep, you'd only worry about tomorrow's dinner and games. Then you'd close your eyes and tomorrow would come, just as easy as that." "I doubt it." I snorted in denial. "Do you really think that yourself?" I shook my head and when Shio spoke my name with a low voice, I reached out and ruffled her hair. "You can see what we do with each other even now, when we are forced to unite against a common enemy. Did you really think that in a world of 'peace' things would be like you described?" "I... don't know." He admitted and I breathed out deeply, then in. "No one ever thought the future would be like this. No one thought they'd be afraid. But..." Kota shook his head. "It's not like we can see the future, They sure as heck couldn't either. There's no one to blame for the world we have now." I nodded at that. "The world is what we make of it, it was always and it will be as long we exist." "I've been thinking about the past a lot." Kota said with a sigh as he leaned back. "If the Aegis project goes through, maybe we can have that back. Or at least no more fear or fighting, just some measure of joy in our lives." "I'm sure that would be great, but still... Even with the Aegis project being able to house humanity for who knows long. There would still be Aragami... There would still be fighting for our lives, for resources." I shook my head in disbelief. "I don't think the world will become better..." "Don't be like that Captain." Then suddenly he pulled out of his pocked a small object. "Oh, hey did I show you this yet?" It was a small piece of cloth, resembling the head of Kota with his cap on. "It's a good luck charm, my little sister made it for me. It's pretty cute, am I right? She's talented." "Did you give anything to her for that?" I asked curiously to what he seemed a bit shocked. "I gotta make sure to stock up on presents for her the next time I head home." He mumbled and pocketed the small item. "I guess it's time to head back, yeah?" He stretched and yawned at the fatigue he had accumulated. "Well then, good luck keeping an eye on her tonight." The boy then left and I remained alone with the Aragami girl. "I wonder how much can you understand us." I turned to her and she tilted her head before repeating 'much', that made me chuckle. "Well, okay then. Tell me Shio, what is your connection to C?" For a few seconds she looked at me before squealing 'Cupcake!', to what I blinked in surprise. "Not Cupca... wait, why do you call C that?" "Lido name Cupcake!" She rubbed her chin into the suit and giggled. "Cupcake name, Lido not like." I burst into laughter. "Of course C wouldn't like that at all." Even imagining it her being all... cute and stuff. "But seriously, I can't shrug the fact that both of you are pale like hell... Are you two related somehow?" -We are.- The voice of C rang in my ear and I sighed as at the same time Shio went 'Cupcake!'. -But, don't get worked up over that either way. She's different for sure.- "But still an Irregular, isn't she?" I stated and waited for a response. "Just like me, you, or that Rufus Caligula the Director is chasing. Besides, where the hell are you?" -Well, doesn't matter as I said.- The pale info broker snickered, not really stating to which one of the questions was that an answer for. "Figures, you can't give a straight answer..." I looked down at the small girl and she smiled at me. "Why did you let Shio to come and meet us?" There was still no answer. "Why did you stop her before? C?" When there was no answer at all, I decided to let it go since she probably slipped away. "Sira." Tugged on my elbow Shio. "Soma?" I looked at her and shook my head. "He went to sleep." "See Soma!" She stood up and I had to grab her hand and stop the girl. "Shio see Soma!" Unnervingly fast she appeared before the door leaving to the corridor, but she couldn't open it. It wasn't closed, but she didn't know how to open the electronic lock. "H-hey! Stop!" I scuttled in front of her before she busts through the door or something, she certainly had the strength do to so after all. "Why do you want to go and see Soma?" "Shio want to!" She said decisively and I sighed in defeat. "Soma hungry." At that I froze. Earlier on the same words were heard and that implied something very dangerous. "W-wait. By hungry you mean..." I gulped in fear... What the hell?! How can it be? "Hungry as in... Lindow's case?" The girl tilted her head to the side a bit and frowned. "Soma hungry... not Lido hungry. But Soma hungry! Shio want see Soma!" "Can it wait?" I asked her in hope it's not urgent at all. "There are others up still and they shouldn't see you. Or at least I think the doc wouldn't want you to be seen." -Oh?! A mischief?- C snickered and I started to hate her. -I can help you later on in the night, by disabling the security system so she can sneak out and see Moonboy.- "Why would you do that." I frowned. "Better question, you know the reason why she wants to do that, right?!" -She's keeping Soma stable.- C said bluntly and I waited for her to continue. -How does half past midnight sound?- "Answer the question!" Once more no reply and I banged my head on the door in anger. "Shio, is it okay if we go later?" "Yes!" She chirped happily and went to the seats, crawled up on then and squatted down. "Shio wait Soma see!" So we waited until the designated time. ---- "Shio, don't eat that!" I whispered as the girl was now trying to take a bite out of a table in the lunge. How the hell did this happen... I hate you C! It's one thing for that bastard to disable security surveillance, but another to keep the interest of Shio at a minimum low. She was so eager to see new things, that when we entered the elevator she out of curiosity pressed a button, the one of the lobby and slipped out when the door opened. I have to get her back into the elevator... "Look, you wanted to see Soma right? Come with me then." -Spoilsport.- Came the annoying pests voice and I grounded my teeth in frustration. -You want to lock her up too?- "I'll fucking kill you bastard when I get my hands on you, you enjoy this don't you?" I growled in anger. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?!" -Careful now.- Laughed C at my frustration. -You don't want that lil' pup to pick up any... bad words, do you?- I ground my teeth even harder at that and pulled Shio once more away from the railing before she bitten into it. -Hey, lil' pup. Don't you want to see Moonboy?- "CUPCAKE!" The girl squealed and turned towards me, while squatting down on the seat beside the railing. "Cupcake where?" She looked around, trying to identify the source of the voice, but in the end it returned to me. "Cupcake?" I couldn't help, but chuckle as the golden eyes girl was scanning the area hard, over and over. "Just out of curiosity, Lindow named you in spite like Cupcake didn't he?" She ignored the question and the name completely and instead followed up her earlier sentence. -Shio, you can come out to play later. For now, why don't you go with Sierra and see Soma?- "Cupcake play Shio?" The Aragami girl tilted her head. "Shio want play Cupcake!" She cried out happily and I really gave thanks that the lobby was deserted right now. "Cupcake?" -Well...- It seemed that even C was at a loss of words for the cheerful gal. -You know I have to keep company to our friends.- She called and I raised an eyebrow at that. -Go and see Soma, okay?- As the child repeated 'Okay!', I grabbed her hand and pulled after me. "Tell me something, Soma locks his room... So how do we get in there?" I asked the pale pest, but she chuckled only. "You'll unlock it, do you?" Once more she decided to stay shut and I grumbled. "Fine, just don't pull any weird things okay?" We stepped into the elevator and I stopped the hands on Shio, before she pressed any other button than the floor we wanted. "Sira?" Shio turned to me. "Sira mad Shio?" She tugged on my elbow and I turned towards her, she was looking at me with those wide golden eyes. "Sira mad? Shio bad?" "Ah no!" I shook my head quickly and ruffled her hair. "I'm not angry at you at all." It was uncanny how she could pick it up, even if it wasn't intended at her. "Well, you frustrated me a tiny bit, but I am not angry at you at all." She tilted her head and looked at me, I felt something like a soothing wave rush through me and there was the high pitched noise also. "Sira mad. Sira no." The wave gotten stronger and I frowned, just what was her intention with this. "Uhm... Sira no mad. Sira mad... Shio no..." I laughed at her, desperately trying to say something, but not having the vocabulary. "It's okay Shio. I told you I'm not angry at you at all, I'm angry at Cupcake. So don't blame yourself for anything, okay?" Once more my hands moved and patted her head. "Come let's see Soma." "SOMA!" Squeeled the girl in delight and I froze, she was a bit loud and I hoped no one's woken up from that. "Sira see Soma!" She burst out of the elevator and rushed forward, stopping before the door of Soma. "Sira! Soma here!" She said looking at the door and I had to chuckle, I don't know how she could tell that, but still it was an interesting sight. "Okay, okay." I followed after her and hoped that C did as promised, but before I reached the door it slid open and Shio slipped inside with blinding speed. I chuckled and tried to follow, but the door slammed shut before me. "Uh, C I'm still outside!" I called, but there was no answer. ... A facepalm. HARD. I didn't care that damaged the armor quite a bit, lowering the green status bar by a quarter. I started to use some very creative and colorful curses in my mind as I was clenching my fists. However, as fast it came... I gave up on it with a laughter. Well Soma, see you in the morning. I thought with a smile. I went back to my room and sat down on the bed, however I was all rested up and after a few seconds of pondering I moved to the terminal and activated it. Out of curiosity I've wrote on the forums of veterans about what to do if you lose your weapon and you're faced with different Aragami. Since I didn't expect a fast reply, I started to browse the NORN when someone messaged me. -Hey there!- Came the greeting, to my relief in english. Well I did use that language to post my question on the board anyways. -Heard you asked an interesting question, but to tell you the truth. That would end up in a hasty retreat and not engaging the Aragami.- 'What if you're forced to?' I replied and then introduced myself. 'Also, my name's Sierra Declaine. Far East Branch.' -Jake, just like that and I'm from North the American Branch here.- Introduced the God Eater and I hummed. -Forced to is quite vague, but all God Eaters get basic training on this regard as I recall it. Still, opting to fight a losing battle versus an Aragami and unarmed is a good idea to get an early rest.- 'No I mean it, even if it's a bad idea. What could you do to stand up to them?' It was obvious I can't reveal why I want such an information, especially with the experimental status of the Arc Suit. 'What if lives would be at stake and there's no other option, but to fight?' And our debate lasted for hours, I asked numerous questions and gotten quite detailed and varied answers. It seems that this guy really knew his thing, even if he was by his claim a ranged God Eater. What stopped it prematurely was a rather violent quake from nearby. What the hell?! That came from... Soma's room! I quickly looked at the time and it was after 6 AM. Nearly five and half hours passed since Shio entered his room. 'Yuck!' I could hear through the walls the voice of Shio and something clattered on the ground. Hear? But Soma's room should be sound proofed! After a few seconds, there was an angry cry of said God Eater and another shaking rattled the Branch, followed by the sound of an explosion and Soma's outraged shout of confusion, which made even me go stupefied. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE?! "SIERRA!!" I heard the scream of rage, bellowing my name as a the door was literally torn off the hinges as Soma kicked it out, then he proceeded to rip the one in my room open up also. "SIERRA!!" Soma yelled once more and I looked at him, from the front of the terminal, not quite surprising the situation. Soma... looked like he just returned from a battlefield, bruises, blood and cuts all around his clothes and body. "What the hell happened to you?" He simply gritted his teeth and then slammed the door... -my door- in front of his room and glared at me pure death. "You don't look so good." "You have three seconds to explain yourself, before I murder you." He said with a forced calm, in the meantime the others on the floor filed out of their rooms. Sakuya, Tatsumi, Karel and King were standing in the hallway all looking in our direction. "I'm listening." The dark skinned God Eater seethed, teeth clenched to the point of drawing blood. I looked behind him and then towards the door where the head of Shio popped up, interested in the whole situation. "How should I know, you look singed. Did something explode in your room?" At the foreign voice, she quickly hid and I gave a relieved sigh. "Can't you keep it down in the morning?" King scowled, kicking the trashed door stuck in the frame. "Some of us need their rest, you know?" Karel just yawned, blinking in fatigue and stretching. "I've gotta agree here as well, but I'm curious just what happened." "Now, now." Tatsumi said with a slight laughter, despite looking tired as well. "I'm sure that this has a reasonable explanation." I shook my head and shrugged. "It sounded like there was an explosion in his room, or two." I pointed at the personafied rage from a God of Death. "I'm even surprised he managed to came out of it with so little damage." Soma on the other hand was losing his temper. "God damn it, I warn you. If you don't start explaining yourself, I will make sure to be wishing to be stripped of your rank... Captain!" He threatened me and that made me raise my eyebrows under the helmet. "Soma." Sakuya called to him, but the male didn't even respond. The medic then hurriedly stepped towards him and touched his chin and turned his ears, despite Soma resisting. "His eardrums..." She muttered, looking at the blood soaked inner ear. "Guys, take him to the infirmary and hold him down and force him to rest." King scoffed and instead of helping returned to his room. Karel and Tatsumi on the other hand exchanged glances and the latter went to put his arm on Soma's shoulder. "Come, let's go and treat your wounds." However as the male tried to shrug him off, Karel simply shook his head and socket the male one hard right straight. "Hey... we need to get him treated, not beaten up!" "He's not listening." Replied the german sniper. "Besides, some force might snap him out." Soma growled as he looked at the two and noticed their mouths moving, then he turned back to me and I looked at them. He then looked at the medic, who gave him a small nod. "It seems that helped somewhat." I called and shook my head. "Sakuya and I will stay back to look over the room, see just what went wrong, okay?" They nodded and helped up Soma, despite his refusal. "Go with him, Soma can be really stubborn, okay guys?" "Sure thing." Tatsumi called and the two moved with him along. As they left, the medic turned to me in worry. "What happened in there?" I looked at her and tried to pry open the door stuck in the frame, it creaked heavily before snapping into two and dropping to the floor. "Go and get Kota... In the meantime, please let me use your room to hide Shio." "Shio?" She was surprised, even more as the pale girl walked out of the room, similarly singed and her clothes banged up even more than the rags they already were. The upper part of the tattered flag was hanging limply from her shoulder, ripped and singed entirely as it was apparently caught right in the middle of a seeming explosion. "Yuck... she said." I stated blankly and stared at her face. "After the first explosion... she said 'Yuck'... she.... Oh hell. Something exploded in her mouth or at least after she bit into it..." The medic looked at her, but beside the singed and ripped rags, there was no sign of blood or anything at all. "Well... she is indeed an Aragami." Sakuya stated and turned back to me. "Come and let's get her hidden in my room, then I'll get Kota okay?" "Yeah, please hurry before the base get's woken up and they find out about Shio..." ---- End of Chapter 2017,06,05 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic